parler à mon père
by grenouilette59
Summary: Songfic Harry pense à son père


**Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.K Rolinks et la chanson et de Céline Dion. Song fic.**

**Parler à mon père **

Assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, je regarde sans le voir le décor au dehors. Aujourd'hui une nouvelle fois je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione, c'est toujours le même refrain. Mais aujourd'hui contrairement à d'habitude je ne suis pas d'humeur à leur parler. De plus une mélodie d'une chanteuse moldu me traverse l'esprit.

**Je voudrais oublier le temps****  
****Pour un soupir, pour un instant****  
****Une parenthèse après la course****  
****Et partir où mon cœur me pousse******

**Je voudrais retrouver mes traces****  
****Où est ma vie, où est ma place****  
****Et garder l'or de mon passé****  
****Au chaud dans mon jardin secret****  
**

Trouver ma place ! Je ne sais pas ou plutôt je ne sais plus ou elle est. Qui sait ? En fait, je pence que je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Vivre chez des moldus qui te dissent tous que tu es un bon à rien et tout autre mot coloré pendant toute mon enfance ne m'a pas aidé. Puis me retrouver « chez les miens » et voir que tout le monde me prend pour une célébrité pour un acte dont je ne me souviens même pas.****

**Je voudrais passer l'océan, croiser le vol d'un goéland****  
****Penser à tout ce que j'ai vu ou bien aller vers l'inconnu****  
****Je voudrais décrocher la lune,****  
****Je voudrais même sauver la terre****  
****Mais avant tout je voudrais parler à mon père****  
****Parler à mon père****  
**

Oui parler à mon père, et ma mère aussi, pour leur dire quel est ma vie que je me sens seul. Que je voudrais tellement être avec eux, plutôt qu'entouré d'hypocrite qui ne vois en moi que le survivant.

******Je voudrais choisir un bateau****  
****Pas le plus grand ni le plus beau****  
****Je le remplirais des images****  
****Et des parfums de mes voyages******

**Je voudrais freiner pour m'asseoir****  
****Trouver au creux de ma mémoire****  
****Les voix de ceux qui m'ont appris****  
****Qu'il n'y a pas de rêve interdit****  
**

Les retrouver et apprendre à les connaitre, leur décrire ma vie sans eux. Nous inventer le plus beau des mondes ou nous ne serions que tout les trois pour l'éternité. Sans contrainte ni peur d'être séparer.

******Je voudrais trouver les couleurs, du tableau que j'ai dans le cœur****  
****De ce décor aux lignes pures, où je vous vois et me rassure,****  
****Je voudrais décrocher la lune,****  
****Je voudrais même sauver la terre****  
****Mais avant tout, Je voudrais parler à mon père****  
****Parler à mon père****  
**

Parler à cet homme qu'on me décrit tant de fois mais auquel je n'ai pas un seul souvenir auquel me rattacher. Parler à une personne qui de plus en plus me semble sortie de mon imagination, un homme bon comme rêve tout les enfants.

******Je voudrais oublier le temps****  
****Pour un soupir pour un instant****  
****Une parenthèse après la course****  
****Et partir où mon cœur me pousse****  
**

Partir loin de cette vie qui n'en vaut pas la peine, partir pour retrouver ceux que j'aime. Partir loin de tout, retrouver une vie qui aurait pu m'appartenir si le destin ne c'était pas mis en tête de me priver de mes parents.

******Je voudrais retrouver mes traces****  
****Où est ma vie, où est ma place****  
****Et garder l'or de mon passé****  
****Au chaud dans mon jardin secret****  
**

Mais je sais que cela ne m'est pas possible. Au fond de moi je souhaite seulement les voir une fois de plus. Imaginer ma vie avec eux. Tous mes rêves et mes espoirs resteront bien au chaud dans ma mémoire inviolé de cette misérable vie.

******Je voudrais partir avec toi****  
****Je voudrais rêver avec toi****  
****Toujours chercher l'inaccessible****  
****Toujours espérer l'impossible****  
****Je voudrais décrocher la lune,****  
****Et pourquoi pas sauver la terre,****  
****Mais avant tout, je voudrais parler à mon père****  
****Parler à mon père****  
****Je voudrais parler à mon père****  
****Parler à mon père, oh...**

Pour eux alors je vais vivre et montrer une fois pour toute qui je suis vraiment. Tempi si je fini seul au moins je serais vraiment qui m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. Je n'aurais plus à faire face à mes soit disant amis qui ne peuvent comprendre que c'est dur de vivre sans parents.

Alors oui je vais leur apprendre à tous ce qu'il en coute de parler de mes parents comme si ils n'étaient rien qu'un sacrifice de plus pour leur paix. Ils se demanderont de qui ils doivent avoir le plus peur de moi ou Voldemort.


End file.
